homroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Zero Two
"Magic...is s-simply tech-...technol-ogy, we don't... unders-stand..." Player Input "You could say this came from my imagination- my love of technology and the color black, and the, how you may put it, the 'omnipresence' of the enderman; an image of my dream personality, in a way. Silent, dependable, and in many ways misunderstood." -J6Unlimited Information Zero Two is a Enderman Hybrid that was born in 1997 A.D., and afterwards became an Enderman Cyborg after the Teleportation Accident. Not much is known about him as the records about him are mostly wiped. Zero's personality seems more cold on the outside, but he truly is caring, which this side of him is not shown as he is misunderstood rather frequently. His speech patterns are rather jumbled and inconsistent, as he cannot speak English fluently, although he is learning. All that truly is known about Zero is that he at one time held the rank of Captain in Herobrine's Enderman Regional Operating Battle Regiment in Exellence (H.E.R.O.B.R.I.N.E). He, being an Enderman, has an impressive height of 7"1', taller than most of the other heroes. His time in the future has given him combatative excellence that rivals that of a H.E.R.O.B.R.I.N.E. Lieutenant. He does not prefer weapons that are exteremely damaging, but ones that do lesser damage but leave lasting effects, such as the KnockBack BlazeRod and the FireMap. Abilities *Zero's AI/Computer can run processes such as Alert, Search, and others. *The computer allows quick solving of complex equations and allows real-time decision making on the front lines. Technological Experience Zero has a greater sense of technology and mechanics than most, except those of the genius StoneRed, but enough to allow quick evaluations and repairs of his robotic structure. He has a safety-mechanism named "Ultimus-Z0" that acts as a fail-safe-; an extremely powerful full-body transformation that transforms him into a Full Enderman, also increasing the BioWaste Armor's efficiency (BioWaste armor is the armor Zero wears underneath the gear and cloak). Ultimus is extremely effective, but the longer it is used, it drains Zero's lifespan by increasing amounts, and causes more pain as the transformation is extremely mentally and physically intensive. Ultimus is a Work In Progress, and has not been shown to work. It usually ends in catastrophic failure, causing a shutdown or temporary loss of conscience and memory. Ultimus Ultimus removes the cloak in the process of transformation, and also adds gear to Zero's outer-shirt. The Enderman half of his face takes over the entire face and most of the head, marking Zero's transformation into a full Enderman. His Power Crystal begins the process of overloading, which usually causes catastrophic failure, but when it does not, the color changes from a diamond blue to a glowing, angry red. Zero gains the MAX Bow, enchanted with Flame I and Punch 127, which contains six arrows. Zero's Iron sword gains FireAspect II, and Knockback X. The longer Ultimus is used, however, the longer Zero is out of action after de-transforming. It has a severe impact on Zero's lifespan, as every 10 minutes spent in Ultimus shaves off three months of Zero's lifespan. Zero's physical attributes are also drastically increased, but again, at the cost of lifespan. Ultimus cannot be activated unless Zero's AI detects that he is about to die, and not when his comrades are. It cannot be triggered any other way. Fears: * WATER. * DARKNESS. * HEROBRINE. Likes: * Warm, happy places * Light. * Cool breezes * Winning staring contests Hates: * The dark. * The letter E, used in conjunction with Herobrine * Being ignored * Getting the firemap stolen from his belt * WATER. * Losing staring contests Story of Past Zero's time in the H.E.R.O.B.R.I.N.E. army was something less than enjoyable, he hated it. But he stayed in it, and eventually became the Captain of the 21st. However, on one fateful day he watched his comrade slashed down in front of the entire army for a simple mistake in carrying out an order. He had enough of them that day. Fellow rebel endermen helped him escape, where he eventually made it into the Overworld. Time passed, and slowly Notch continued to change Zero, eventually become the Enderman Hybrid that he is known for. He met the heroes when they had just exited the Nether after one such fight with Herobrine, and decided to follow them since. In one such battle against Herobrine, the fight dubbed "Beginning of the End", Zero had to fight against his fellow comrades in the 21st. His replacement did injure him slightly, but enough to put him out of the main fight. After such battle, Zero was struck by lightning during a teleportation, sending him forward into the future. Artwork J6.png|J6Unlimited's current skin of his character Zero Two. Zero-Nocloak.png|Zero Two, without his gear and cloak, showing his underarmor. Zero- Pretimeskip.png|The older version of Zero Two's design from earlier in the second campaign. He hadnt had his human side replaced with cyborg material at this point. Category:Enderman